I Hate You So Much Hyung!
by Sung Hye Ah
Summary: Aku membencimu, aku benci semua yang ada pada dirimu...! KyuMin FF/YAOI/Oneshoot/Gaje, Dont Like Dont Read..!


Title:I HATE YOU SO MUCH…!

.

Author : Sung Hye Ah

.

Genre: Pure Gaje.. :-P

.

Maincast: KyuMin

.

Warning: YAOI, abal, gaje, misstypo, keseluruhan pov punya Kyu oppa..

.

Summary: Aku membencimu, aku benci apa yang ada di dirimu.. #SummaryPayah

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, and SME, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN AND KYUHYUN IS MINE…! * *

.

Hai readers, hehehehe…. I'm back….. FF ini buat nebus kesalahan aku yang udah janji bakal publish FF Remake aku yang terbaru, mianhe nde...

.

Oya, this is my first yaoi Fic..hehehe.. ini yang pertama, dan 'mungkin' yang terakhir, gak ahli bikin yaoi.

.

Fic ini pure karena aku cinta mereka #read KyuMin# heheheh… dedicate to all my readers…kekeke~

.

So, happy Read..^^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV.

.

Jangan salahkan aku Hyung kalau aku akan membuat ini, kau yang sudah memulai semuanya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan menangis apabila aku melakukan hal ini, sudah ku bilang sebelumnya, kau yang membuatku seperti ini Hyung..

.

Aku juga tak tau mengapa aku jadi seperti ini, semua karenamu, karena salahmu, SALAHMU…!

.

Jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya, aku juga bisa. Jangan kira aku tak tega melakukan ini padamu, _YOU WRONG_..!

.

Aku akan melakukan yang lebih kejam darimu, lebih menyiksamu, lebih akan membuatmu menangis dari apa yang dulu kau lakukan, semuanya karenamu, kutegaskan bahwa ini SALAHMU….!

.

OK, kita mulai darimana yah enaknya, readers tau gak sih kira-kira aku mau buat apa untuk Hyung-Ku tercinta itu?! Gak tau kan, hayo.. bilang aja kagak tau, jadi jangan sok tau..! #KyuPpaSensiModeOn#

.

Kau tau Hyung, apakah kau tahu saat kau membuat surat yang berisi 10 hal yang kau benci dariku, aku membacanya Hyung, aku membacanya…!

.

Huh…. Kau membuatku banjir gak karuan, dan inilah saatnya, yah kau benar Hyung, kau sudah menghancurkan diriku dengan suratmu itu… lebur hati ini Hyung… mewek-mewek dah rasanya… sakit hyung, sungguh…T_T #KyuppaAlayDehAh

.

Hari ni, detik ini juga_, I WILL TAKE REVENGE_..! BALAS DENDAM..! harga diriku hancur Hyung…. _Because of You_… #MalahNyanyi#

.

Ok, aku mulai Hyung, dan kuharap saat kau membacanya suatu saat nanti, kau akan menangis, menangis seperti diriku….

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci tanganmu**

.

Kau tahu Hyung, aku begitu membenci tanganmu, tangan mungilmu itu. Ugh… sungguh tangan itu selalu membuatku murka, tangan itu telah membuat hatiku remuk, selalu… aku benci tanganmu yang selalu dengan seenaknya membelai rambut member lain, sakit Hyung, apalagi si kuda jelek itu selalu mengambil kesempatan menggenggam tanganmu, _I HATE THIS_…!

.

Aku bersumpah, aku akan bikin Kibum Hyung memutuskan kuda jelek itu, huahahahaha… #GilaDeh#

.

Tapi, tangan itu juga yang selalu membuatku melayang, merasakan perasaan bahagia yang tak terkira. Tangan mungil yang senantiasa membelai rambut indahku ini, tangan mungil itu yang senantiasa merawatku saat aku sakit, tangan mungil itu juga yang selalu menyuapiku makan. Aishhh.. kau manis sekali Hyung… ARGGGHHHHH…! Kenapa aku jadi memujinya_, stop it_..! aku membenci tangan mungil itu pokoknya, harus, tanpa alasan lagi…

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci kakimu**

_._

_Yeah that's right_.. aku benci kakimu, kaki mungilmu itu. Kakimu terlalu lincah,euh_… I don't like it_…! Kaki kecilmu itu selalu membuat semua orang menatapmu kagum, kagum akan semua yang kau lakukan, akan semua bakat yang kau punya.

.

Aku iri… yah, aku akui rasa iri ini menyiksa Hyung, harusnya kau tahu. Tapi kau terlalu polos, tak menyadari apapun, semakin membuatku membenci kaki kecilmu itu.

.

Tapi, kaki kecil itu juga yang aku rindukan, derap kaki kecilmu selalu sukses membuatku terlonjak gembira saat aku mendengar menghampiriku, kaki kecilmu itu juga yang aku rindukan saat aku sepulang dari China dulu, aku selalu merindukannya Hyung. Derap lari kaki kecil itu juga yang membuat senyum manisku terkembang #TabokKyuDaritadiNarsisiMulu#, karena aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku.. TUH KAN….?! Kenapa aku memujimu lagi Hyung, andweeee~ ini tidak boleh…!

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci matamu**

.

Ini..ini… arghhhhhh ini yang awalnya bagian tubuhmu yang paling aku benci_. I HATE YOUR EYES_,,,,! Mata yang selalu memandang dengan penuh binar, membuat semua orang yang memandangmu begitu bernafsu memilikimu Hyung, tak tahukah kau, tak sadarkah kau, aku benci hal itu Hyung…!

.

Tuh kan, sakit Hyung apabila aku harus mengingatnya, bahkan mengingat bahwa hanya Kau dan Donghae Hyung yang memiliki mata paling indah di SUJU, aku tak terima, karena alasan itulah yang terkadang di gunakan ikan jelek itu untuk memandang mata indahmu berulang kali, tapi syukurlah aku sudah melaporkannya pada si monyet hiperaktif itu, huahahahaha….. sukurin.. emang enak, wkakaka….. #hiiiii~appaGila#

.

Aku benci mata indahmu Hyung, karena mata itu yang membuatku larut dalam perasaan aneh ini Hyung, mata itu yang selalu membuatku luluh saat aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, mata itu juga yang sudah membuatku sadar bahwa hanya kau…. LAH…?! Kenapa harus muji lagi sih,,,,,argghhhhh…. .

Lanjut…!

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci rambutmu**

.

Aku sudah bilang berulang kali hyung, rambutmu itu jelek…! Eahhh~ tapi aku malah dapat jitakan indah dari tangan mungilmu itu. Kau tahu Hyung, rambutmu itu terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang namja #AlasanApaanNih# jadinya banyak tangan-tangan nista yang ingin menjamahnya, ughhh… sungguh menyebalkan paman-paman tua itu. Dan HEI…. Rambut itu hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya… !

.

Aku benci kenyataan Hyung, bahwa aku begitu bernafsu menyentuh itu rambut saat kau sedang tidur, rambutmu terlihat begitu _adorable_, begitu menyiksaku Hyung, menyiksa batinku yang begitu ingin menyentuhnya, hanya saja aku masih ingin hidup untuk hari esok, karena aku tahu kalau aku macam-dengan rambut yang "katamu" indah itu. Aku tak mau kalau kau harus mempraktekan jurus _martial arts_mu itu padaku Hyung, yang bener aja Hyung, penyok dong nih muka ganteng… #AuthorNgelusDada#

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci hidungmu**

.

Yah, aku tahu Hyung kalau hidung mungilmu itu bikin gemas.. yang bener ajah, semua orang jadi gemas, dan aku benci itu…!

.

Bahkan aku tak bisa memungkiri aku begitu menyukai hidung mungilmu itu Hyung, aku begitu menyukai saat hidung itu memerah karena kau menahan tangis, begitu menggemaskan, pengen deh cubit-cubit dikit, kekekek~

.

Weits, kayaknya tujuannya melenceng deh, aku kan mau BALAS DENDAM…! Arghhhhhhhhhhhh…. OK, selanjutnya, aku gak akan memujimu Hyung…. Tunggu saja pembalasanku….!

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci pipi chubbymu**

.

_"Kyu, kau ini, memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku mencubit pipi Sungminnie sebentar, kau ini..hush… go away…!"_

_._

_"aihhhhh, Sungminnie.. kau begitu menggemaskan.. tak perlu diet, kau terlihat lebih menggemaskan dengan pipi chubbymu yang makin berisi"_

_._

_"ne gomawo Hyungie, tapi aku juga inging tetap diet, agar aku tak terlalu kelelahan saat kita berlatih dance, badanku yang gemuk ini membikin aku susah bergerak dan cepat lelah"_

_._

_"kyaaaaa~ neomu kyeoupta uri Sungminnie, jangan mempout bibirmu seperti itu, pipimu makin chubby chagiya_"

.

ARRGGGGHHHHHHH…

.

Sebel banget kalau inget flashback di atas #LirikPercakapandiAtas# Hyung, sadarlah pipimu itu bikin aku benci pada semua orang…! Seakan-akan semua orang ingin menyentuh pipi chubbymu itu, aishhhh~ aku saja baru berani menyentuh dan mengecup pipimu saat kau tidur… aku tak TERIMA ini…! Aishhh.. jadi pengen makan orang….

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci bibirmu**

.

Cihh…. Bibir.. yah topic ini yang paling tak ingin ku bahas… ughh…

.

Bibir mungil tipismu itu Hyung, sudah membuatku kelimpungan, membuatku hancur berantakan, tangisku terurai indah karena bibirmu ITU…!

.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau menciptakan bibir yang begitu terlihat menggoda, sudah cukup aku tergoda, jangan yang lain juga tergoda Tuhan, yang benar saja… ini tak adil untukku…! #SumpahNihAppaAlayBangetDah#

.

Aku begitu membenci bibirmu Hyung, saat bibir itu pernah bersentuhan dengan bibir yang lain, bibir _yeoja_ yang pernah beradu peran denganmu saat serial Presidentmu dan teater musikalmu itu, hueeeeeeeeee… aku iri dengan _yeoja_ centil yang sudah pernah merasakan manisnya bibirmu itu Hyung, hikz… T^T

.

Bahkan yang lebih membuatku sakit Hyung, saat bibir seksoymu itu di sentuh oleh si Cinderella jahat itu, aku nangis Hyung, hatiku sakit, lebih sakit dari saat kau mencium _yeoja _centil lawan mainmu itu, hukz… dasar KIM HEECHUL SIALAN…!

.

Baiklah Hyung, aku akan bertekad mulai detik ini aku akan membenci semua orang yang pernah menyentuh bibirmu, walau hanya dalam bayangan mereka..

.

Aku kan juga pengen… cium..cium… kapan-kapan ya Hyung, heheheh…

.

Kayaknya mulai melenceng lagi deh… Hyung…. ARRgghhhh… lanjut aja deh.. nanggung, dan aku akan mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar membencimu Hyung, sungguh….. #AuthorTakAkanMembiarkannya,huahahhaha,,,#

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci badan six packmu**

.

Euh… maaf-maaf saja ya Hyung, kalau aku berbicara jujur, kau sungguh tak pantas memiliki badan _six pack_ kayak gitu.. #KataSapaKyu?# jujur loh Hyung…

.

Wajahmu terlalu imut buat punya badan kayak gitu, aku yang berwajah _manly_ ajah gak punya…..#hyahahahha#

.

Kau tahu Hyung, tidak..tidak.. aku tidak iri sama sekali, kau salah kalau berpikir aku iri. Tapi yang membuat aku tak menyukainya adalah, bahwa kenyataan kalau aku jadi tidak terlihat _manly_ karena otot _six pack_mu…!

.

Aishhh.. yang benar saja Hyung.. kau yang berwajah cantik dan manis mempunya otot kotak-kotak kayak kuda penebar feromon itu…?!

.

Aishhh…. Baiklah rencana masa depanku adalah, membuatmu berhenti untuk pergi ke gym..! tempat itu laknat, terlarang, pokoknya gak boleh…! #EsmosiSendiri=_="#

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci tingkah lakumu yang manja**

.

Hyung, aku begitu membencimu saat kau bersikap manja pada _Hyungdeu_l, aku tahu para paman-paman tua itu begitu menyayangimu, aku juga tau kalau mereka begitu menyukaimu saat bermanja pada mereka.. suara halusmu yag membuat mereka terhenyak… Argghhhh~

.

Aku benci melihatnya Hyung, selain karena kau sudah merebut perhatian Hyungdeul padaku, kau sudah membuatku hancur sekali lagi Hyung, hatiku seakan ditusuk-tusuk pake tusuk sate langganan author, egoku terluka Hyung,,,

.

Yeah,_ I'm Jealous_….

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci senyum manismu**

.

Aku tak ingin berpanjang mulut lagi Hyung, sudah begitu banyak ungkapan benci yang kulontarkan padamu, sadarlah Hyung….

.

Yang pasti aku begitu membenci senyum manismu itu, senyum manis yang selalu membuat paman-paman tua itu ingin melahapmu, yang jadi seme pengen ganti uke, yang jadi uke pengen jadi seme kamu, _WHAT_….?!

.

Aku murka Hyung, aku murka semurka-murkanya, kau harus tau, _YOU ARE MINE, ONLY MINE_, Aisshhhhh… seandainya membunuh bukanlah suatu kejahatan sesuai dengan pasal 338 KUHP di Negara author gaje itu,atau paling tidak menganiaya itu juga bukanlah suatu kejahatan sesuai dengan pasal 351 KUHP di Negara author juga.. #wkakakak# sudah kulakukan Hyung, supaya paman-paman tua itu berhenti menatapmu lapar saat kau tersenyum..

.

Jadi _STOp…. Don't do that with another people Chagiya_…

.

CKLEK…

.

"eh…"

.

KLAP

.

"Kyu-ah.." aishh… suaramu itu loh Hyung…

.

"_Ne, Hyung, waeyo_?" aku berusaha tersenyum manis dan berkata lembut di hadapannya..

.

"_Annio_, Kyu.. oh yah, aku tadi membeli cap cay, karena aku tadi mampir sebentar ke restoran China, entah mengapa aku merindukan nasi goreng Beijing Kyu-ah, jadi aku belikan kau cap cay..^^" aishh.. sudah kubilang senyum manisnya itu maut bagiku.

.

"_Ah ne Hyung_, aku akan menyusulmu di meja makan..^^" ya Tuhan, bukankah cap cay itu makanan yang berisi sayur.. _ok repeat again_,,, SAYUR…Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee…T_T

.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di meja makan ya Kyunnie.."

.

"_Ne Hyung_..secepatnya aku akan kesana"

.

BRAK…

.

Ok, kau telah menambah daftar kebencianku terhadapmu Hyung….

**.**

**.**

**Aku benci saat kau menawarkan sayuran padaku**

.

Yah… hikz…. Hidupku akan hancur sebentar lagi, hikz…. Kini bukan hanya hatiku yang remuk Hyung, tapi juga ragaku…

.

Salah apa aku ini Tuhan, mengapa aku tak bisa menolak saat dia memaksaku makan SAYUR…!

.

Oh~God… pengen rasanya aku injak-injak orang yang jual sayur.. hikz… dan aku selamanya akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah menciptakan makanan yang bernama CAP CAY itu….!

.

Hyung.. aku membencimu dengan segala raga dan batinku Hyung, sungguh aku tak bohong…T^T

.

.

.

Ok.. selesai….

.

Aku sudah membuatnya Hyung, kau akan tahu seberapa besar kebencianku terhadapmu… aku membencimu dengan semua yang ada di dirimu Hyung….

.

Tidak…tidak.. aku tak akan membiarkan surat ini tersebar begitu cepat.. aku akan mempublikasikannya di internet, di cyword, di twitter, dimanapun, saat Anniversary kita nanti hyung…

.

Aku ingin membuatmu menangisi semua ini saat hari paling membahagiakan kita itu, yah seperti dulu saat kau membuatku menangis karena surat gelapmu, huhuhu,,,, T_T

.

So, _KEEP WAIT Hyung_…!

_._

_Saranghae Hyung… jeongmal Saranghae…._

.

.

NB: BENCI= BENAR-BENAR CINTA,,,,

.

.

"_KYU-AH_… lama sekali, cepatlah, keburu dingin cap caynya, dan kalau kau terlalu lama, aku tak mau menyuapimu…!"

Aishhh… pake ngancem lagi…

.

KLAP..

.

"_NE HYUNG_, AKU DATANG…!" matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun…T_T"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Huahahahaha…. Fanfic macam apaan nih… #banting guling

.

Ok, ini fic pertama author yg yaoi, dan kayaknya author gak akan bkin yaoi lagi, susah tau…!

.

Ini sebenernya kalo di FB jadi project author buat ultah Min oppa,,, tapi berhubung author baru publish nih FF disini sekarang, jadinya ini project FF untuk Anniversary KyuMin yan author tau kalo udah lewat lama,,, #Mewek~

.

Moga-moga suka ya readers…

.

Dan dilarang ada yang minta sekuel…!

.

Aku tau ini pendek, tapi author gak berniat bikin kelanjutannya,,, dengan alasan yah..yang tadi.. susah bikin yaoi, author akui, gak bakat bikin yaoi ini, hehehe~

.

So gomawo bagi yang nyempetin baca nif fic, sumpah.. mianhe kalau jelek…T^T author udah usaha, mentok nih….

.

Untuk FF Remake yang aku janjiin di FF aku sebelumnya, Mianhe, belum bisa di publish, makanya aku ganti pake FF ini dulu,,,,^^

.

Gomawo… semuanyaa….REPIU NDE..^^

.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KYUMIN….^O^ #TelatWoiTelat~


End file.
